


Просто сны

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, The Dark Side of the Force, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Саважу Опрессу снятся странные сны о том, чего никогда не было.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress
Kudos: 2





	Просто сны

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём прошу винить "Войны клонов", я случайно!=)

Саваж Опресс родился в храме Сестёр Ночи на Датомире, в зелёном тумане, и первым, что увидел, были холодные глаза Матери Талзин, а первым, что почувствовал — как сминается под пальцами чужая тонкая шея. Мальчишка молил и плакал, но без толку — Саваж презирал слабость, а его брат, он знал, выглядел иначе. У его брата были жёлтые глаза, и он не был _слабым_ , в отличие от этого червяка-самозванца.

Мать Талзин одобрительно улыбалась.

Он знал, что до храма, до тумана, до глаз Матери — не было ничего. Его самого не было. Но иногда ему снилось иное: светлые, смеющиеся глаза, ветер в ушах от быстрого бега, весёлая улыбка. "Опять ты обогнал меня, брат!" Сам он, Саваж, тоже смеялся, запрокинув голову к подёрнутому дымкой безоблачному небу. В этих снах небо всегда было безоблачным, и кто-то очень знакомый толкал его плечом в плечо и говорил: 

— Давай ещё! На этот раз я точно выиграю!

А он отвечал:

— Ага, поспорим. У тебя скоро синяк на лбу будет от моих щелбанов!

— Ой-ой-ой, смотри не лопни от важности.

И они смеялись. Весело, беззаботно.

Саваж не умел так смеяться, а у его брата не было таких светлых глаз, о нет, они жёлтые, и в них горит тёмный огонь: не обогреет — сожжёт. Это был не Саваж. И, конечно, не Мол. Тогда кто?

Нужно было рассказать Матери Талзин об этих снах, спросить об их значении… но Саваж молчал. Он не знал, почему, да и некогда было думать: он должен был найти Мола, своего _настоящего_ брата, как можно скорее. 

А сны… это просто сны.

*

_— Нет, нет, прошу, не надо! Саваж, это же я, твой брат! Нет…_

_Всхлип. Хруст позвонков под пальцами. Светлые глаза, полные слёз, закатываются и гаснут, как свеча под порывом ветра. Весь мир гаснет, тонет в зелёном тумане, и он… кто он?_

Саваж рывком сел в откинутом кресле второго пилота, схватил световой меч, но активировать не успел. На него сверху вниз пристально, не мигая, смотрели жёлтые глаза Мола, в которых горел тёмный злой огонь.

Верно. Они летят прочь от Датомира, и Мол — _его брат Мол_ — снова с ним.

— Что с тобой… брат? — спросил Мол, наклонившись над ним и тронув за плечо. С лёгким удивлением. С беспокойством? Хотя нет, это точно почудилось — Мол не мог беспокоиться из-за снов.

Саваж прицепил меч обратно к поясу, провёл рукой по лицу, стирая липкую испарину.

— Ничего. Просто сон.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

Благодарность, острая, как бритва, шевельнулась под рёбрами. Мать Талзин лишь недавно вернула Молу рассудок и самую суть, а он находил силы беспокоиться о Саваже. От этого было и сладко, и стыдно разом.

Там, на Датомире, среди зелёного тумана, в котором однажды родился он сам и в котором заново рождался Мол, Саваж, слушая почти невыносимо раздирающие уши крики боли, впервые осознал и почти — но только почти — ужаснулся осознанию: а ведь он убил бы Мать Талзин, навреди она Молу ещё больше, и не важно, случайно или намеренно.

Сейчас, когда они летели искать джедая по имени Оби-Ван Кеноби, чтобы отомстить за то, что тот сделал с Молом, Саваж окончательно понял: эти сны — простой дурман, а мальчик со светлыми, полными слёз глазами — самозванец, заслуживший смерти за свою мерзкую ложь. У Саважа Опресса только один брат, и он никогда не стал бы рыдать и молить о пощаде.

Он покачал головой:

— Нет, брат. Не беспокоит. Просто сон.

Мол, криво усмехнувшись, хлопнул его по плечу и вернулся в кресло первого пилота.

*

Саважу всё ещё снились сны — но теперь в них были жёлтые глаза Мола, и его хриплый смех, и его глубокий шершавый голос, и властные прикосновения, за каждое из которых не жалко было умереть.

Те же глаза смотрели на него, когда он просыпался, и тот же голос вёл за собой, и за теми же прикосновениями он тянулся, как за высшей наградой. В мире не было никого, кроме Мола, и никто, кроме Мола, не был нужен Саважу. Его единственный брат. _Настоящий_ брат.

В космосе не было безоблачного неба, только бескрайняя ледяная чернота. А на тех планетах, где они с Молом оказывались в поисках Кеноби, Саваж на небо не смотрел — только на Мола. Его глаза заменяли собой небо. Он заменял собой всё. Он _был_ всем. Ничего не было до него, и после — ничего не будет.

А сны — это просто сны.


End file.
